Talk:Sapi
Race? How do we know he's half human and half fishman? Where was it stated? GenkiMan 20:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It was stated in One Piece Blue (databook) along with his name. 21:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) But there is also Chimney. She's 3/4 human and 1/4 mermaid. Should someone remove this trivia? --Meganoide 22:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No, because the merfolk gene seems to disappear after only one generation, ie Kokoro and her husband having a human son, and then that son having a human daughter. The fishman gene seems to stay longer than one generation, in the case of Sapi. 22:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't matter, the trivia says he is so far the only cross-species (fishman/human) character known, which isn't true. It's not stating that he has fishman features. So at least, we should reword the sentence. The merfolk DNA doesn't seem to be passed on when they breed with humans. If anything only shared traits get passed, so the species would only be human, since Chimney and her father don't have any merfolk DNA. 23:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The phenotype and genotype are two different things, even if Chimney doesn't have any fish-feature it doesn't change the fact that her DNA is for 1/4 that of a mermaid. Beside Sapi has 1/2 fishman DNA so of course he has more fish features than Chimney. But this is the trivia: "He is currently the only known person to be a cross species of a fishman and a human. " Which it isn't true, (I think the "fishman" here include the merfolk too) so we have to reword the sentence. If you don't like Chimney then her parent is half-mermaid and half-human at least. Sapi have characteristics that resembles half-fishman. He is like 50-50 while Chimney is like 20-80.. The gene stayed at her fishman father. She is not actually a person with cross species of a fishman and a human. Only by heritage. 11:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Agree with Levi 11:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) @LPK: Chimney is 25-85 since is half-half-mermaid, but it doesn't matter if she doesn't have fish features, for example if you have brown eyes you can carry the blue eyes gene too. Well in this case you can say that a gene can be "lost" through the generations, but here we don't have a mermaid "gene", it's a whole DNA. So it can't be lost, no matter how many generations pass, it's like saying that you "lost" your grandma genetic heritage. Back to the trivia, if we take the word "fishman" as the fishman/merfolk race, than the trivia is wrong, if we take the word only as fishman (not including merfolk) then in the Chimney's page the same trivia should be added as well (with merfolk). How is fishmen synonymous with merfolk? They are two different races. Let's call everyone a mermaid then except Devil Fruit users since everyone can swim. There's nothing wrong with the trivia. 14:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Aren't they species of a bigger race? Well, then we'll add on Chimney's page the same trivia. Well, she's not the only cross-species. Her unnamed father is too. 14:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC)